The Twin Engine Debacle
by BigG1999
Summary: *ON HIATUS Callie's plane crashes. Arizona finds her.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** _And here it is, the winner of the small vote I had. To the person on my other story who said that it's disrespectful to write more than one story at a time and that it's simple manners to only have one story going on at a time. I just have to say, no. You're wrong. I don't know a single writer who only works on one story at a time._

 _I'm always working on at least three stories, if not more. I need three or more to keep sane. It doesn't make me a bad writer. It doesn't make my updates non existent. I haven't dropped any of my stories this year._

 _If you don't care for me writing more than one story at a time then you don't need to read more than one at a time. The more ideas I can write about the more likely I am to write bout at least one of them. The best way to get past writers block is to write something else. So I do._

 _If you don't like it then you can leave. I have readers who read everything I write, readers who love my writing. Readers who read just as much as I write._

 _Anyways, I hope you like it. This is going to be a short story, no big twists and turns. Short and sweet, even though it starts horrible. I hope you stay to see it through._

* * *

Callie grunts as she tries to lift her bag.

"Hey, let me get that," a friendly flight attendant says, taking her bag from her.

"Thanks," Callie offers a smile, getting in her seat.

"I must ask, why are you flying so late in your pregnancy?" the woman asks.

"Just trying to get home. She's not due for another few weeks, so don't worry."

"Just sit back and relax, we'll get you home."

Callie nods, resting a hand over her belly. She made the mistake of going to see her sister. Now, less than a week before her due date she is finally heading home. Sure she had to lie to get on the plane, but her father wouldn't allow her to have her baby away from home.

"At this time we ask for all electrical devices to be turned off. We ask that you take out the guide in the chair in front of you. In case of emergency..."

Callie grabs the laminated paper, reading through the directions quickly. Life vests are under the chair, oxygen masks will pop down. There are six doors, two in front, two in back and two on the sides.

She puts the paper back in it's place and sits back, closing her eyes as the plane starts moving.

The long nights with her sister and being pregnant catch up with Callie as she falls asleep.

Callie wakes up as soon as the engine quiets.

"What the fuck?" Callie mumbles, she has been on enough planes to know the engines don't go that quiet.

Everybody can feel the plane tilt forward, the nose going down. It feels as if it's going straight down, before the engines kick back on and they are going straight up.

Then it goes right back down. Somebody finally lets out a scream as Callie is lifted off her seat, held in place only by her seat belt. An older lady wasn't so lucky and goes tumbling down the aisle.

Then engine cuts out again and alarms can be heard from the front of the plane. An oxygen mask drops from the overhead compartments.

Callie quickly puts it on, one of the very few who do. Screaming from other people fill Callie's brain.

Purses, bags and suitcases go flying around the cabin, all going towards the front of the plane.

Callie leans forward, hugging her belly and begins to pray.

* * *

Arizona yawns, stretching as she rolls out of bed. She puts on her running shorts and a tank top before going to the kitchen. She makes herself two eggs before heading out the door.

Arizona takes her favorite trail, one that ends in a clearing. She has a lot of time to herself since Tim joined the army. They used to come out to this cabin every year, but now it's just Arizona.

Arizona listens to her feet pounding at the ground, ignoring everything else in the world.

Arizona doesn't hear the hum of the plane until it's close.

"What the fuck?" Arizona questions, looking to the sky.

The white underbelly of a plane is skimming the treetops above her. The sounds of trees snapping and metal tearing quickly follow as the plane continues it's path down.

"Holy shit," she mumbles, running faster down the trail; knowing the pilot must be trying to land in the clearing at the end of the trail.

She is a few minutes behind the plane. Arriving about ten minutes after the plane has crashed. The smell of jet fuel hits the blonde first, then the sounds of people screaming.

She curses herself for not grabbing her phone before going out for a run. The nearest town is a good eight miles out, her house is three miles from here.

Arizona runs into the clearing, looking around for someone to help.

"Help!" someone screams.

Arizona looks to the voice, finding a tanned woman. Arizona rushes to her.

"Hey, calm down. What's the problem?" Arizona asks calmly, crouching beside the woman.

"I'm in labor. I need help," she groans as another contraction hits her.

Arizona nods, looking around for someplace to pull the woman so she isn't giving birth in the open.

"She's coming now," she groans, "take off my pants. I can't do it."

Arizona knows better than to try to move a woman giving birth, so she quickly tears the jeans off the woman.

"Holy shit!" Callie screams.

Arizona looks around.

"Does anybody have hand sanitizer?" Arizona yells.

A woman, one of the few that seem to know what's going on runs to them, a purse in hand.

"Here," she says, handing a small thing to Arizona.

"Thanks," Arizona says, putting some on her hands before touching tanned thighs.

"Have, have you ever delivered baby before?" Callie grunts.

Arizona gives her a small smile, "I'm a doctor. I usually deal with them once they're out, but I've had my share of births."

Callie screams in pain, her head falling back.

"That's perfect. She's ready, already crowning," Arizona says.

"I'm glad you're here then. I'm a doctor, but I've yet to deliver a baby," Callie says.

"Next contraction and you'll have given birth," Arizona says with a smile.

Callie screams as the contraction hits, pushing as hard as she can.

"She's beautiful," Arizona says, looking over the baby.

"She's not crying," Callie says, sitting up.

Arizona pulls out her knife, the one thing she did bring with her and cuts the umbilical cord.

"Stay put," Arizona orders, wrapping the newborn in her shirt.

Callie is in total shock. She just gave birth. She just gave birth thanks to some random woman in the woods who just took her baby. Her baby wasn't crying.

The beautiful cry of a baby interrupts Callie's thoughts.

"Here, hold her," Arizona says, handing the child back to her mother.

"Oh thank god," Callie says, holding her daughter close.

"Here, wrap her in this," Arizona says, taking off her shirt and handing it to the woman.

"Thank you," Callie says, wrapping the newborn in the shirt.

"I'm going to see if I can help anybody else. Stay put," Arizona orders.

Callie nods, but is in complete awe of her child.

Arizona runs off, trying to find somebody else she can save.

* * *

 _So let me know what you think! Reviews equal love!_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:** _This is short and I am operating on under 7 seven hours of sleep. I am up way too late for a school night. I have to be awake and functioning in five hours._

 _I hope to write more sooner than a month from now, but school sucks so no promises._

 _Happy update!_

 _Oh and I've been diagnosed with bipolar disorder and not depression, just to let you all know._

* * *

Callie pulls her daughter closer as the sun lowers beneath the treeline, getting closer to the small fire.

"Hey," the blonde says, sitting next to the fire.

"It'll be cold soon," Callie whispers.

"Look, I didn't come down with the plane. I live about three miles from here. I can get there in twenty minutes. I know it's hard, but I could take care of your baby for the night. I'll go home and call some people and tell them where you are, but not everybody here is going to make it through the night. You said you're a doctor, so you could help increase the number of people that do make it," Arizona says.

"I want to come with you," Callie says, looking into blue eyes, pleading.

"Look, uh,"

"Callie."

"Look Callie, you're daughter isn't going to survive a night out here. It's going to be dark in half an hour, I can get her to my house where is it warm before then. I'm a pediatric surgeon, I deal with keeping babies alive every single day. I know it's a leap of faith, but we are losing time. I know you want to go but you will just slow me down and your baby can't handle that."

Callie looks down at her child, who is fast asleep.

"What about food? You have no way to feed her," she mumbles, stroking the side of her face.

"Callie, I now it's hard, but you need to trust me. We have wasted five minutes on talking and it's getting colder. Let me worry about her. You worry about the people here, okay?" blue eyes meet brown.

"What's your name?" Callie questions, bringing her lips to the child's forehead.

"Arizona Robbins."

Callie nods, handing her child to the stranger, "Sofia."

Arizona nods, holding the girl close and taking off down the path at a slight jog.

Callie allows herself a few tears, as she just handed her baby to a stranger. Taking a deep breath, she stands and looks over the crash site, taking in the small fires around to help keep the injured warm.

"Let's do this," she mumbles, walking to the nearest victim to offer her help as a doctor.

* * *

"Yes a plane crash," Arizona says into the phone while rocking the child in her arms.

"I didn't get a look. I was busy saving lives," she huffs, adjusting as Sofia starts to whimper.

"The end of Charming Trail, the opening there."

Sofia lets out a cry, asking for some type of food.

"I counted four dead, sixteen injured, four critical. I had to leave them out there for the night to come back and call you."

Arizona adjusts herself, putting the phone on her shouldering and searching for formula.

"There's a woman out there who's a doctor."

"I don't know, her name is Callie. She just gave birth," Arizona almost yells in happiness when she finds the formula Teddy left last time she was at the cabin.

"I have her child."

"I understand, first thing in the morning."

Arizona hangs up the phone, giving Sofia a smile a she gets the bottle ready.

"You're being such a good girl Sofia," Arizona coos, warming up the bottle.

A cry is released from the child.

"Here we go baby," Arizona mumbles, putting the nipple to the child's mouth.

"How about we get you cleaned up while you're waiting baby?" Arizona questions, running water to the correct temperature.

Sofia eats as Arizona bathes her, afterwards Arizona tries to find some baby clothes but comes up empty.

"Looks like you get to use my old baby blanket," she chuckles, wrapping the child in an old cloth.

Sofia drinks her fill and sleeps easily in Arizona's arms. Arizona smiles at the newborn and sits on the couch.

Arizona wakes with a start to the sound of a screaming child. Quickly realizing she fell asleep she curses and gets up, making another bottle.

"Three hours, that's great Sofia," Arizona mumbles to the screaming newborn.

"Here you go baby," she mumbles, placing the nipple in the child's mouth once more.

"It's one am baby girl. We'll go to the hospital around six to see if your mother comes in, okay baby?"

* * *

"Oh thank god," Callie sighs when she hears an engine rumble.

"Help!" somebody finally screams.

Callie smiles as vehicles come from the trail carrying medical supplies that she had been praying for.

"Callie? Is somebody here named Callie?" a man asks stepping out from a small RV.

"That's me, Calliope Torres sir," Callie says, stepping forward.

"Robbins said you're a doctor, where should we start?" he questions.

"Robbie has massive internal bleeding, he's over there. Jack has three open fractures, right there. Scott is still in shook, and Carrie needs a head CT."

"You heard her boys, get to work," he orders the men behind him.

The men and women go to the people Callie pointed to first.

"What type of doctor are you Torres?" the man questions.

"Orthopedic surgeon."

"Torres, can I check you out, make sure you're okay to be walking around?" he asks, offering her a seat in the car.

"Arizona did. When she left she checked me. Can I see Arizona, where is she?" Callie questions.

"Arizona checked you before she left. She called us at nine so that was quite awhile ago. Sit Torres, we will take care of you."

Callie sighs, sitting down and allowing the man to check her vitals and pupils.

"Callie do you have a headache?" he questions.

"What? No. I'm fine," she stands to rush away, but falters as the room starts spinning.

"I think you need a head CT Torres," he says, helping her sit back down.

"No, I need to see my baby," Callie mumbles, now aware of the pain in her head.

"Callie do not close your eyes," he orders, but it's too late.

Callie's eyes have closed and she is slipping away.

* * *

 ** _NOTE:_** _I am a SwanQueen shipper. I will be writing a story about them in time to come. I will have it completed before I publish it so no waiting on it. So be on the lookout for it._


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** _Sorry for the mistakes, all are mine. I'm up way too late again and going on not enough sleep._

 _Enjoy these two chapters in such a close time frame because I have no idea if it will be happening again anytime soon._

 _Oh I also hope to have this story done by November. There are two or three chapters left in this. And this one is short also._

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Arizona smiles to the newborn.

While Arizona knows the child isn't able to, she swears she sees a smile.

"We're going to go find your mommy baby girl," Arizona says, already in love with the child.

"I'm not sure this is legal but I don't have any other ways to make sure you don't move, so try lets try not to get pulled over sweetheart."

Arizona has Sofia in a baby sling, one few the few things Teddy left at Arizona's as she had quite a few.

"Thank god that Teddy was here, right baby girl? You're using all of Anelle's stuff," Arizona jokes, referring to her best friends daughter.

Sofia gurgles in response, closing her eyes once more.

"That's good baby girl," she mumbles, getting in the car and driving to the hospital to find Callie.

* * *

"Callie."

"I need more than that Robbins, you know how this works," Nurse Joyce rolls her eyes.

"I don't need more than that. She came down with the plane and had a baby. She should be asking for her daughter," Arizona says, motioning to the child she is holding.

"There are a few people looking for a baby Robbins," she says, pulling up the list.

"She's a doctor. She helped other people. Hell I don't know what to say. Where are you keeping the cleared patients?" Arizona questions.

"Waiting room six."

"Thank you Joyce," she says, walking to waiting room six.

Arizona walks into the small waiting room, finding four people sitting on phones, calling their loved ones. Her heart stops when looking at the few.

She walks back out, going back to the desk.

"She's not there. Where is she?" Arizona questions Joyce.

"All the people cleared are in there."

"Her name is Callie. She gave birth yesterday around seven in the morning. She has long black hair and beautiful brown eyes just like her child. She handed her newborn baby to me, trusting me to keep her safe. Now I need you to find her so I can tell her I did my job and kept her child safe."

"Robbins you know I can't just tell you whatever you want to know," Joyce says, glaring at the doctor.

"Robbins!" a male voice yells, demanding attention.

Arizona looks to the voice, then down to the now crying child.

"Sorry," the man says, watching Arizona sooth the child.

"What is it Radford?" Arizona questions quietly, to not startle the small child.

"Call me Alec. I heard you had the child of one of the survivors?" he questions, looking to the child.

"Callie. This is Callie's daughter Sofia," Arizona says.

"Come on, she's over here in recovery."

"Why is she in recovery? What happened? She was alright when I was there."

"She's fine. She passed out due to dehydration. I got a head CT because her eyes were off a bit but she's just fine. Probably just a small concussion. She should wake up soon," he opens the door to a room with only Callie in it.

"Thanks Radford," Arizona says, sitting next to the sleeping woman.

"It's Alec," he mumbles, leaving the woman alone.

Arizona checks the machines, then takes Callie's vitals herself despite it being on the screen. A cry from the child takes her attention from the woman.

"Hey baby girl," Arizona mumbles, getting Sofia out of the sling.

"Are you getting hungry again beautiful?" she questions the child, not feeling the eyes watching her every movement.

"You're just a big faker aren't you?" Arizona laughs as Sofia falls back asleep.

Arizona sits back down, looking up to the mother of the child in her arms.

"You're awake," she says, blue eyes connecting with brown.

"I am," Callie mumbles, a hand going to her head, "do you know what happened?"

"Dehydration and a concussion. I'm guessing you were running on adrenaline all night long so it didn't hit you until when they found you."

Callie nods, reaching for the cup of water on the side table.

"Here," Arizona says, picking it up and letting Callie use the straw.

"Thanks," Callie mumbles, her eyes on her child now.

"You want her? If you're feeling alright that is," Arizona offers.

"Please," Callie says.

Arizona hands Callie her child for the second time.

As if Sofia knows what just happened she cries, wanting food once again.

"She ate before we came here, but it's been like an hour so she probably wants food. I'm going to go see if they need me in the pit. Somebody will be in to check on you and Sofia," Arizona says, watching as Callie sits up to begin feeding her child.

"Thank you Arizona Robbins. Sofia Robbins Torres thanks you too," Callie says, looking into those perfect blues once more.

Arizona smiles sadly, knowing this will probably be the last time she will see either of them. Arizona walks out, going to the ER to find what children need saved today.

* * *

 **NOTE:** _The reason Arizona knows she will prob not see the Torres family again is because with this huge disaster they will be clearing as many people as possible as fast as possible and as Arizona is the head of PEDS she will be overseeing all the children in this plane crash, and there were a good twenty or so._


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE:** _I am thinking about trying a new thing with Swan Queen and Calzona at the same time. I could see Calzona watching OUaT together and Callie shipping all the cannon ships and Arizona seeing all the tiny hints at Swan Queen and pointing everything out. I think it would be so cute._

 _Leave reviews because they make me write faster. Love you guys._

* * *

"Go talk to her," Alec says, walking next to the blonde.

"What? No!" Arizona shakes her head, looking down to the charts in her hands.

"You're out here watching like a mama bird, go talk to her," he says, glancing to the small room that the Latina is in.

"I just want to make sure they're alright. I'm not her doctor, so it would be irresponsible for me to talk to them."

"Arizona, you delivered that baby. Then you cared for that baby all night long," he sighs.

"And I've done that my share of times. My job is caring for babies. It's nothing Radford, drop it," she glares at him.

"Alright," he smiles, holding up his hand in fake surrender, "but she just got cleared so they're probably leaving."

Arizona rolls her eyes, going back to filling out the chart. When Arizona is done she looks into the room to find it empty. Callie had slipped right by her, and now her chance of saying goodbye was gone for good.

* * *

 ***Four Months Later***

Arizona groans, stretching as she all but falls out of bed. She pulls on pants and a sweater to protect herself from the chilly February air. She makes herself two eggs as normal, treating herself to a cup of coffee also.

She stand before the window in the living room, basically replacing that wall, as she looks into the large man made clearing. After the plane crash Arizona took it upon herself to make a place planes could land safely, so she did. Using money she had saved up she helped clear a path of land out her window, one big enough for an emergency plane landing, with less trees to tear it apart than the clearing a few miles away.

Hopefully it will never be used, but if it is it's right next to Arizona's house so it's be much easier to keep the injured alive and not have anybody freezing to death, even in the winter.

The sight flashes before blue eyes once again, running to the crash and picking out the Latina woman, delivering her first child. A smile crosses her face as she can almost feel the newborn's weight in her arms, against her chest.

"Radford was right," she chuckles to herself, she did fall in love with that child.

Arizona bites her lip before setting down her coffee to go to the mailbox. Sadly the mailbox is at the end of the driveway, thankfully the driveway is only two car lengths long.

Arizona grabs the mail, bringing it back inside to sort it out. A water bill, the power bill, the bill from the company Arizona uses to get rid of the trees, a check from the company Arizona sold the wood to.

An eyebrow is raised when she finds a letter that doesn't have a company seal on it. In beautiful handwriting are her name and address, but there's no return address.

She carefully opens it, pulling out a small paper and a check. The small paper has only one word written on it, ' _Thanks_ '. Arizona's brow furrows as she looks at the check.

Her full name is written perfectly in the same cursive. When taking in the amount Arizona gasps.

"Thirty six hundred thousand dollars?" she yells in disbelief.

"What the fuck?" she says, looking to the name.

' _CT_ _Enterprises_ ' is written in a not so nice handwriting, making it obvious somebody filled it out and somebody else signed it.

Arizona is mind blown, refusing to believe such a large clump of money is all for her. She hangs the check on the fridge, dumping out her coffee as she goes for a run.

She half expects the check to be gone by the time she gets home, thinking it to be a huge dream. When she arrives home she finds it still on the fridge, so she ignores it.

She goes throughout her day as if a check for thirty six hundred thousand dollars isn't just waiting to be cashed. And the next day and the next.

Finally after two weeks of the bill collecting dust Arizona gets a call about it.

"Hello?" Arizona questions into her phone, confused as to why this unknown number is calling her.

"Hello, it this Arizona Robbins?" a rich female voice questions from the other end.

"Yes it is, may I ask who is calling?"

"It's Callie Torres, I was just calling to make sure you got the check."

Silence.

Arizona's brain tries to understand how a new mother would have that much money, and how she would be willing to send it to a stranger.

"I just," Callie sighs, "I wanted to say thank you for saving my daughters life."

"Sofia?" Arizona mumbles, the mention of her bringing her back to life.

Callie laughs, "you remember her name and everything."

Arizona scoffs, "I would never forget that baby's name."

"So, did you get the check?"

"I did. I would rather you have the money, not me though," she says.

"My dad owns CT Enterprises Arizona, I'm just fine here with him. I figured money would be a great way to say thank you, you can buy anything you want."

"I'm not interested in your money Callie," Arizona rolls her eyes again.

"Well I want to say thank you in a bigger way, so what is one thing you want?" Callie questions.

"I'd like to see Sofia again."

Silence.

Arizona can't believe she just said that aloud. Callie can't believe the woman even cares.

"You want us to come back out there?" Callie questions.

Arizona sighs, "I would like that more than the thirty six hundred thousand dollar check hanging on my fridge."

"Really?" Callie questions.

"Yeah. She's beautiful," Arizona says, thinking of the newborn.

"She's gotten a lot bigger," Callie says, a smile can be heard in her voice.

"She sleeping through the night yet?" she questions.

"Yeah, she has for awhile now. She's started about a month ago, which was God sent. She loves ties and earrings, her favorite things to pull on," Callie laughs.

"She favoring a hand yet?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she'll be left handed. But you really want us to come out there instead of the money?" Callie questions.

"I'd love to see her again," Arizona says truthfully.

"Well would it be alright if I came along too?" she laughs.

"That would be fine I guess," Arizona jokingly sighs.

"Do you have a time you want us to come? Or any idea's of where we would stay or anything like that?" Callie questions.

"I have a few days of off time I have to use up by the end of this month, I get five days off a month. So any time is okay with me. You guys could stay at my house. I have a bunch of rooms and stuff. There's a nursery too, so Sofia would be right at home," Arizona says, thinking on the fly.

"I'll talk to my dad about it. I'll call you later this week alright?"

"Sounds good Callie."

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Arizona hangs up, looking around her house.

"That just happened," she says to herself, looking at the check hanging on the fridge.

Arizona then takes in the distress of her house.

"Time to baby proof this bitch," she chuckles, grabbing her coat and going to the store.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE:** _Filler Chapter Alert. I plan on 2 or 3 more chapters at most. Some heart to heart talking, answering all those questions you keep asking. Then some nice relationship building. And some smut. What order do you think those should go in? I'm not sure if smut should come before or after they get together. Who knows. I guess we'll see what happens guys._

 _Please leave a review. It makes me more motivated to write._

* * *

A knock on the door drags the blonde out of her thoughts. She groans, picking up jeans and throwing on a sweatshirt from the floor. They were thrown there when Arizona decided they were not acceptable for seeing Callie again.

"Who the fuck is here?" Arizona questions as she whips the door open.

"Well I guess I'm lucky she's not talking yet," Callie chuckles.

"What? Why are you here?" Arizona questions, looking at the clock, "I was going to pick you up at seven."

"I caught an earlier flight, I hope you don't mind," Callie says.

"No! Not at all. Um, where's your kid?" Arizona asks, finally taking in that there is no child in her arms.

"She's still in the car, with my dad."

Blue eyes widen at that statement.

"He wouldn't allow me to fly on my own. Then he wouldn't let me drive out here. I promise he won't be here for long. He just wants to make sure you aren't some crazy murderer. I understand if you're not up to seeing him, we can come back out some time later. I would've called you to warn you but my phone doesn't really work up here and I really didn't want you to say no. I really wanted to see you again and I really hope you'll be okay with my overbearing father. He's the only guy in my life that cares right now so I really hope you can get him to let me stay. I am dying to get out of that house and I don't know how else to handle it. I understand if you want us to leave right now, hell I'd want me to-"

"Callie," Arizona reaches out and lightly touches the woman's forearm, "I'd be happy to meet your father," she smiles.

Callie sighs, offering a smile back.

"Come on in. I'm going to put something nicer on. When I come back out I expect my little Sofia to be ready for me," she give a wink.

"Your little Sofia?" Callie laughs.

"My name is in there, so yeah. I claim her," Arizona sticks out her tongue.

The blonde laughs as she returns to her room. She quickly changes into black slacks and a blue shirt that matches her eyes. She runs a brush through her unruly blonde hair before going back to the living-room/kitchen/entrance.

The first face she finds is that of a four month old sitting up. Arizona smiles at the cooing child before looking up the whose lap she is sitting in. A pale man is holding her, he offers no smile in return to Arizona's, just taking her form in.

"Daddy, let Arizona see Sofia," Callie orders from behind Arizona.

Arizona turns around to see the Latina coming from the direction of the bathroom.

"I see you found the bathroom already," Arizona chuckles, ignoring the man and child for a moment.

"I see you found some clothes," she mumbles, waking past Arizona and picking her child up.

"Mija, this is Arizona. She saved you baby girl," Callie coos to the infant, walking to Arizona.

"Hi baby girl," Arizona smiles, forgetting about everything except this child.

Sofia smiles, reaching out for the blonde. Arizona goes to take her, stopping at the last second to ask with her eyes if that's alright. The smile she receives is the best thing she has seen in days as she takes the child.

"Hey beautiful. It's been too long," Arizona whispers with a smile, her eyes connecting with perfect brown.

Callie can't help the smile as she watches the blonde interact with her child.

"Oh god, it's like six. Do you guys want something to eat?" Arizona questions, looking at the two adults.

"No, we stopped on the way here. Thank you." the man answers.

Arizona nods, slowing walking to her chair with Sofia in her arms.

"So where are they going to be staying?" he questions.

"Daddy, she's taking in Sofia," Callie scolds.

Carlos sighs, "I just want to make sure everything is in order before I leave you here Mija."

"I know but-"

"I can show you if you want," Arizona offers, cutting Callie off.

"Arizona you don't have to," Callie says.

"I think Sofia is going to pass out so it's good," Arizona says, watching the child slowly blink.

"She was up the whole trip so probably," she nods.

"Okay, come on."

Arizona gets up, walking a bit slower than normal as to be extra careful with the child in her arms. She passes her room then goes to the next one. She gently lays Sofia on her back in the crib.

"Oh my gosh," Callie mumbles in the doorway.

"What?" Arizona questions, looking around to see what she might be freaking out about.

"Tell me you did not go out and buy all this stuff just for us," she says, referring to the array of children's stuff in the room.

"Oh no, most of this stuff is from Anelle's. She's my friend Teddy's daughter. They stayed her for awhile after she was born. It's a long story but they had doubles of a lot of stuff, nowhere else to put it, so it stayed here with me," Arizona shrugs, turning back to the now sleeping child.

"And where will Calliope be staying?" Carlos questions.

"Oh right," the blonde grabs a baby monitor, turning both on and taking the receiver part with her.

The next door opened to find a beautiful queen sized bed. Off the side of the room it opens onto a deck that overlooks a small lake down a hill.

"I figured you'd want to be next to Sofia. Plus the view is great." Arizona presents the room.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Callie says.

"Yeah. My brother was really good when it came to building places. He made this whole place."

"That's amazing," Callie smiles.

"Want a coffee or something? Let's go to the living room." Arizona once again leads the trio to another room.

Callie sits next to her father on the couch and Arizona sits alone in her chair, setting the baby monitor on the table.

"So Arizona," the man draws.

"Daddy," Callie mumbles.

"Are you capable of taking care of my grandchild and recovering daughter?" he questions, his blue eyes piercing Arizona's.

"I am recovered," Callie scoffs.

Arizona leans forward, looking deeply into blue eyes.

"I am a doctor. My father and brother where army men. I learned how to break a hand and how to fix a broken leg. I can treat and protect your daughter and granddaughter better than any other person in this town," she says without hesitation.

Carlos breaks into a smile, "well I guess I'll be going then. Call me when you wish to come home Mija," he raises.

"Wait, just like that, you're gone?" Arizona questions.

Carlos laughs, "yeah, you're good enough."

Callie laughs, pulling her father into a hug. Arizona stands there awkwardly as Carlos hugs her.

"Welcome to the family," he mumbles in her ear before he simply walks out of the house.

Arizona blinks.

Once.

Twice.

"What the fuck?" she says, looking at the Latina.

Callie shrugs with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE:** _So talking, fluff and smut all happen in here. This could be the final chapter, it would be, but I figure you would like a look at the future of them. So you're going to get, a list will be at the bottom of what will be included in the next chapter._

* * *

 **NEXT NIGHT**

"So Calliope," Arizona tries the new name, "I want to know more about you."

"I thought I was just an add on," Callie jokes, setting the monitor down on the table.

The blonde chuckles, "Sofia is perfect, if you come with her I'm not complaining. You want something to drink?"

"Do you have any wine?" Callie questions, watching the blonde walk around the island.

"Yeah, is white alright?" she opens the cabinet, stretching to reach the wine glasses, "damn," she mumbles when she finds she isn't tall enough.

"Here, I'll get the glasses, you get the wine," Callie chuckles, walking to the cabinet.

"I'm sorry. This was really Tim's place. He was taller than I am," Arizona rambles as she gets into the wine cooler.

"Was?" she questions, setting the glasses down on the island.

"What?" Arizona questions, opening the bottle of wine.

"You keep saying 'was'," she points out.

Arizona pours some wine in the glasses, ignoring the statement.

"So, you packed up everything and flew out here just to see me?" Arizona chuckles, taking her wine into the living room.

"Yeah. I owe you my daughters life," Callie follows, sitting next to the blonde on the couch.

"Yeah, but don't you have some great rich person life with your dad?" the blonde questions.

Callie laughs, a beautiful sound that is music to Arizona's ears.

"God no. Life as the daughter of the most powerful business man alive isn't that easy when you don't follow in his footsteps. I didn't have an interest in making money, I wanted to help people. Luckily Daddy understood that, he put me through med school. As you know I became an orthopedic surgeon, a damn good one," she chuckles.

"So how are you able to get so much time off?" Arizona questions.

"Oh well, long story short, I got knocked up and didn't want to guy to know so I kinda quit my job and went to my sisters for about seven months. Then on the flight to my dad's, well that's where you came in," she shrugs.

"Wait, Sofia's dad doesn't know about her?"

"No, he does. He just got married to his dying wife. I offered him an out and he took it. No hard feelings."

"Dying wife?" Arizona questions, drowning the rest of her wine.

"Yeah, stage four metastatic melanoma with metastasises to the liver, brain and skin. I was a willing one night stand when he found out his best friend was dying. Turns out she's in love with him too, so they got married before she started treatment. I found out a few days after the wedding. I was afraid so I left. Went to my sister's and she finally got me to call him and tell him. He was torn, said he would never abandon his child. Confessed his whole life story about how he had a dad who left him with two siblings and really sick mom, how he would never be his father. I explained to him it isn't the same. That I was a big girl and can take care of myself and her. I offered him an out, and he took it."

"Oh shit," the blonde mumbles.

Callie laughs again, causing a smile to run across Arizona's face.

"Oh shit is right," she nods, "I want to hear about you now."

Arizona turns her body, her shin touching the outside of Callie's thigh.

"What do you wanna know?" she questions, setting her glass down.

Callie sets her glass next to Arizona's, turning her body to mirror the blonde.

"Well I just told you my love life, so what's yours?" she questions.

"Mine?" she laughs, "there are like ten lesbians in this town total. Eight are married to each other and I kinda screwed the other two, they found out about each other and are now dating. So it's basically over."

"You're gay?" Callie questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shit, you didn't know that. I'm sorry. If you feel awkward you can go, I didn't even think about it, I mean-"

"Why would you?" Callie shrugs.

Arizona pauses, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean," Callie clears her throat, "I don't understand why you would have to think about it. You don't have to give your sexual identity out to everybody you talk to. I mean, I'm bi so it's just whatever. Even if I wasn't it'd still be whatever," she shrugs again.

Arizona smiles, "so I may have a chance at a love life," she winks.

Callie can feel her cheeks warming as Arizona's giggles, so she joins her in laughter.

The laughter is cut short when a small cry is heard from the monitor.

"I got her," Arizona says, standing and going to the room.

Callie watches the blonde go, enjoying her backside.

"My fucking god," she whispers to herself, downing the rest of her wine.

"Hey baby girl," she hears whispered from the monitor.

Callie's heart melts at hearing the blonde's voice go so soft.

"You're so beautiful," she hears mumbled.

"God damn, a body and good with children. I'm never leaving," Callie jokes to herself.

"You ready for some food beautiful? Let's go see your mommy."

Callie offers the blonde a smile when she enters the room with her bundle of joy.

"I think she's hungry," Arizona says, walking to the brunette.

"Hey baby girl," she smiles at the child, then looks to Arizona, "are you okay with me feeding her out here?"

"Yeah, think of this like your home now," Arizona shrugs, collecting the glasses.

"Don't say that too much or I may never leave," she jokes, pulling down her shirt and bra to allow her child to feed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," the blonde lightly laughs, turning on the sink running the glasses under the water.

"Tell me about your brother," Callie questions.

Blue eyes find brown, pleading.

"I mean, if you want to," Callie mumbles, looking down.

Arizona sighs, walking over the to woman breastfeeding and sitting next to her. The blonde enters the Latina's personal space, eyes connected with brown. Callie's breathing stops as she watches the blonde. Arizona is less than a centimeter away from red lips when she breaks eye contact by looking at the infant.

"She's so perfect," she mumbles, gently running her fingers through Sofia's wisps of hair.

Callie nods, biting her bottom lip. Sofia's eyes open and connect with blue. Arizona gasps and Sofia releases the nipple she was just sucking on.

"I think she wants you," Callie whispers, offering the child to the blonde.

"Do you think she's eaten enough?" she questions.

"Yeah," Callie nods.

Arizona nods back, taking the child in her arms. Callie pulls her shirt and bra back up, watching the blonde smile at her daughter.

"Tim was older by six years," the blonde says, her eyes only on the child.

"Aria is eight years older," Callie responds.

"My father raised us to be strong men. He didn't treat me any different than Tim, even though I was a girl and six years younger. He expected us to be strong, to not take shit from anybody, to protect ourselves, to never bully, to protect those who weren't raised strong," she says.

"Army man ideals," Callie says.

"Yeah, basically. When Tim was old enough he enlisted. He came back home for about five years, he built this amazing house and he started a family. Him and Teddy, my best friend. They had just gotten the first sonogram when the twin towers were hit. Dad and Tim both enlisted, it was their duty. I came out here permanently to help Teddy until Tim would return home," Arizona rocks Sofia back and forth.

"Oh sweetie," Callie sighs.

"Teddy couldn't stay here after we found out. Too many memories for her. I on the other hand, never left. I enjoy the memories," she mumbles.

"I'm so sorry," Callie stands, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I think she's asleep," she whispers, walking away from the Latina.

Callie follows the blonde to Sofia's room. Watching from the door way as the blonde gently lowers the sleeping Latina to the bed.

"Goodnight beautiful," she whispers, leaning down and pressing her lips the the child's forehead.

Arizona jumps when she turns to find the brunette standing in the doorway.

"I like it here," Callie says simply, walking back to the living room.

"I'm glad you like it here?" Arizona questions, following the Latina.

"I have a question," Callie says, sitting on the couch.

"Okay? I'll answer it," the blonde sits next to Callie, confusion in her voice.

"First off, this question is rather blunt. If you aren't one hundred percent into it I will pretend it never happened and we will go on as expected," Callie states.

"Why do I feel like I'm at a board meeting?" Arizona jokes.

"I like it here. I'd like to stay here. I also find you attractive, so if I do stay here I am most likely going to jump you some drunken night. I want to know if you would be okay with that."

"Jump me? Like a one night stand?" Arizona questions, not missing a beat.

"Well," she clears her throat, "I'd want more than one night."

Arizona takes in the dark blush spreading over the tan cheeks. Blue eyes connect with brown, noticing the slightly darker shade in them.

"Why wait for some drunken night?" she questions with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Are you for real right now?" Callie questions, letting her eyes dip to pink lips.

A tongue runs over those lips before they are on her own. She lets out a groan, pulling the blonde closer.

"Wait," Arizona breaths.

"What is it?" Callie questions.

"I want to do this right," she says, grabbing a tan hand and the baby monitor, leading the way to her bedroom.

She places the monitor on the nightstand before turning to the Latina.

She places a hand on the clothed hip, pulling the woman closer. Blue eyes connect with brown as tan hands find their way into blonde hair. Arizona groans, grabbing the Latin chin and connecting their lips.

A small moan is let out by the Latina, who allows her hands to explore the backside she had been looking at earlier. Slowly pushing the smaller woman back until they come in contact with the bed, falling on top of her.

Arizona looks up into dark brown eyes. Reasons why she should stop run through her mind, but when a kiss is placed on her neck every reason is gone.

"Oh god," she moans when her skin is sucked.

"Too many clothes," Callie mumbles, standing back up.

Arizona watches through hooded eyes as Callie slowly removes the long sleeve shirt hiding way to much tan skin. She rids herself of her bra too, one that Arizona can't help but smile at. It's a nursing bra and it reminds her of the perfect child in the next room.

Her thoughts are quickly turned back to the older Latina when her pants are dropped to the floor.

"You are beautiful," Arizona says, her eyes drinking up the nude body.

"You say that to all the girls," Callie growls, stalking towards the blonde.

"Only the ones living in my house," she smiles before her lips are taken by the Latina.

Callie takes Arizona's sweatshirt and rips it over her head.

A groan escapes red lips, "do you ever wear a bra?"

"Yea-"

Arizona's response ends when Callie takes one of the newly exposed nipples into her mouth. Arizona's hand tangles itself into dark hair, holding her close. Callie gets on her knees, getting a groan of protest from the blonde.

"Still too many clothes," Callie growls, placing a kiss on the pale stomach, her hands making quick work of the jeans.

"Oh fuck," Arizona groans.

"Yes ma'am."

Callie runs her tongue over Arizona's slit, still covered by her panties.

"Fuck," she moans, her hands finding their way into dark hair once again.

Callie chuckles, pulling the underwear to the side and tasting the blonde.

"Oh god."

Callie smirks as she pulls the wet article of clothing down long pale legs. She doesn't waste another second, slipping two fingers into the blonde and working a steady rhythm. Pleases with the moaning she receives, Callie leans in and takes the blonde's hard clit into her mouth.

"Oh shit, I'm going to cum," Arizona warns when Callie speeds up.

Callie moans herself, the vibration causing the blonde to fall over the edge. Callie slows down her fingers, allowing the blonde to ride out the orgasm.

"Holy shit," Arizona groans, gently pushing the Latina away gently.

Brown eyes connect with blue, Callie grinning as she takes the fingers just in the blonde into her mouth.

"Get in bed Calliope," Arizona orders.

Callie chuckles, "yes ma'am."

* * *

 **LIST OF NEXT CHAPTER**

 _1\. Callie informing her father that she is going to be staying_

 _2\. Carlos flying out_

 _3\. Proposal_

 _4\. Teddy and Anelle showing up_

 _5\. Wedding_

 _6\. The day ten years after the crash_


End file.
